Nothing Important
by garekinclong
Summary: Keduanya berjanji untuk tidak saling berinteraksi kembali. Karena semua itu tidak ada yang penting.—InaSure. Unpredictable ending, maybe.


Keduanya pernah bersatu.

Keduanya pernah terpenjara dalam dunia yang sama; dunia dimabuk asmara.

Keduanya pernah mengukir janji manis dalam rongga mulut.

Keduanya,

Berjanji untuk tidak saling berinteraksi kembali.

.

.

.

 **[ Nothing Important ]**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

 **This fic** © garekinclong

 **note/warning:** AU. Angsty(?). BL. Sho-ai. InaSure. Siapkan kokoro sebelum baca. Banyak deskriptif sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, jadi dialognya dikit. Jangan dendam setelah baca ini.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

Baik dua insan Kaizuka Inaho maupun Slaine Troyard, kini saling membuang muka apabila takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam satu tempat yang sama.

Perpustakaan sekolah, halaman belakang sekolah, atap sekolah.

Ah, keduanya mana bisa membuang kebiasaan masa lalu. Dimana mereka terbiasa jalan sendiri namun dalam satu tujuan yang sama; bertemu dalam satu ruang, mencurahkan segala afeksi, mencintai, dicintai, cinta remaja. Cinta monyet yang tak diramu dengan bahan pengawet.

Di perpustakaan sekolah pada istirahat pertama, biasanya, mereka akan saling bertegur sapa dan mencumbu bibir lawan apabila ada kesempatan. Sesudahnya—tergelak tawa bersama, mencubit bagian sensitif, lalu mencari tempat paling tak kasat mata bagi pengunjung perpustakaan lain.

Sekarang: saling menatap pun tidak, saling menyapa pun tidak, berjalan bersebelahan pun meninggalkan jarak tiga meter. Mengambil buku dalam kategori buku yang jauh berbeda, mengambil bangku tidak dalam satu meja, tidak peduli satu sama lain.

Mengapa?

Ada alasannya.

Apa alasannya?

.

.

.

Halaman belakang sekolah: tempat dimana seluruh siswa bebas melakukan aktivitas sembarangan asal tidak membahayakan sekolah.

Tapi, yang dulu mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini hanyalah duduk saling membelakangi, menatap langit biru nan luas di atas sana, serta membayangkan hal-hal jauh ke depan.

Haha, klise. Impian anak remaja tak semuanya bisa tercapai. Tak selamanya bisa teringat, karena sekali ada impian baru, impian lama terlupakan. Tipikal anak remaja yang kurang mampu membangun pendirian.

Begitu juga kedua insan ini: si cokelat dan si pirang. Mereka pernah membayangkan menerbangkan balon udara besar bertuliskan "I&S 4EVER", dengan warna merah muda senada yang mampu membuat seluruh dunia malu. (Tentu saja, anak remaja yang mampu berbuat begitu sudah pasti membuat kegemparan dimana para populasi orang dewasa malu; karena tidak sanggup seperti mereka.)

Si cokelat mencubit pelan pipi si pirang, berkata, "Sebenarnya itu impian yang sangat buruk. Orangtuamu akan malu kalau tahu."

Tapi si pirang mulai menggembungkan pipi, menoleh ke arah lain, cemberut.

Dan saat itulah si cokelat menenangkan si pirang dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si pirang. Keduanya mulai membayangkan hal lain yang lebih manis.

Sekarang?

Mereka sadar kalau mereka berjarak tidak lebih dari dua meter, di tempat yang sama, halaman belakang sekolah.

Namun, ketika dahulu mereka duduk saling membelakangi dalam jarak sangat dekat, sekarang mereka berdiri saling membelakangi dalam jarak yang sangat jauh.

Mengapa?

Ada alasannya.

Apa alasannya?

.

.

.

Atap sekolah, tempat terakhir sebelum mereka berdua melanjutkan acara berpacaran di tempat lain di luar sekolah. Dimana dulu mereka akan memulai acara "bercinta" dimulai dari berciuman, dimana dulu mereka saling mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" diselingi desahan nikmat,

Dimana dulu mereka saling bahagia satu sama lain: karena cinta.

Memegang pagar besi yang masih kokoh, keduanya kini di atas atap dalam suasana canggung. Karena mereka memasuki waktu 'sekarang', bukan 'dulu' lagi.

Mereka berdua tentu mengingat masa dimana mereka masih bisa berpacaran di tempat ini.

Apa yang mereka berdua katakan di tempat ini bagaikan di dalam gua, sekali terucapkan, terpantulkan, dan membuat kita teringat apa yang kita ucapkan. Tapi dalam dasar ini, mereka teringat gema dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bohong bila menyebutnya gema, karena mereka memang menyebutkannya sebanyak tiga kali.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, hanya tersenyum 'ah, aku ingat itu', lalu mencoba membuang ingatan tersebut.

Tapi yang mereka dapat hanyalah sebaliknya: mereka terus menjaga ingatan tersebut dengan menyempilkannya di sela-sela ingatan sadis.

Lalu,

Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Mengenang ternyata menyakitkan.

Mengapa?

Ada alasannya.

Apa alasannya?

.

.

.

Jujur saja, teman-teman mereka justru mendukung agar hubungan mereka berdua lanjut sampai dimana batas usia menjadi penghalang cinta mereka.

Sedih, memang. Mendengar kabar keduanya tak lagi saling berhubungan, tentu teman-teman perempuan mereka turut menangis.

Keduanya memasang wajah "aku tidak apa-apa", dengan tatapan sayu, serta senyum dipaksakan.

Apa ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa semuanya bisa terjadi seperti ini?

Teman-teman mereka tidak tahu apapun. Mereka berdua tak berkata apapun.

Semuanya memilih diam untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Sepucuk surat datang menghampiri loker sepatu masing-masing insan.

Ya, mereka membuat surat untuk 'mantan'nya satu sama lain. Dengan amplop putih, tinta hitam, tulisan berliku-liku membentuk tanda tangan.

Keduanya menyisipkan di saku celana masing-masing.

Sedikit harap-harap cemas akan ada kata-kata perubah hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik, dari pandangan teman-teman mereka.

Tapi,

Entah kapan mereka berdua akan membacanya. Mungkin satu-dua bulan lagi. Atau tidak.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, mereka berdua masih bagaikan orang asing satu dan orang asing lainnya. Saling tak mengenal. Saling tak mengetahui.

Walau publik— **dulu** —sempat mengenal mereka sebagai duo sejoli satu paket yang tak terpisahkan, kini mereka berdua sudah bagaikan minyak dan air yang mampu dibedakan sekali lihat.

Semuanya,

Semua orang,

Benar-benar tidak tahan atas apa yang terjadi.

Kembalikan semuanya seperti semula! Kembalikan Inaho dan Slaine yang bersatu! Kembalikan!

Semua berunding membuat petisi agar mempersatukan dua insan ini kembali. Semuanya kompak, tak terkecuali. Bahkan seorang Rayet Areash yang notabene malas ikut campur urusan orang lain, turut andil dalam rencana ini.

Dua kubu terbuat, masing-masing kubu menarik pergelangan tangan salah satu insan ke depan lapangan sekolah.

Dan mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali.

"Mengapa kalian berpisah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian benar-benar tak saling mencintai lagi?"

"Kumohon, melihat kalian tak bersama lagi membuat hatiku sakit!"

Sungguh... di luar dugaan.

Inaho dan Slaine semakin canggung. Keduanya, sebenarnya, tak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Oh, ayolah. Semua orang bergabung hanya karena terputusnya hubungan mereka?

"Maaf, tapi kami tetap tidak bisa..."

"...kembali bersatu."

Dengan kedua mata yang sampai sekarang ini sama sekali tidak pernah saling bertemu, keduanya memandang seluruh teman mereka.

Ini demi kebaikan mereka.

Ini demi kebaikan dua insan manusia.

Ini demi semuanya.

Ini demi menepati janji.

Janji yang terbuat sebelum semua ini bisa terjadi.

Inaho mengambil alih perhatian satu warga sekolah yang mengeluarkan hawa kekecewaan mendalam, dengan menepuk tangannya dua kali serta berkata, "Mohon perhatiannya."

"Sejujurnya, kami berdua mempunyai alasan."

"Mengapa sampai sekarang ini kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa, tidak pernah saling menatap, bahkan menganggap seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian."

"Karena ini keputusan kami sendiri."

Inaho mengambil nafas untuk mengatur suaranya agar lebih keras lagi, karena di tangannya tak ada _mic_ maupun toa sebagai pengeras suara.

"Sebenarnya,"

"kami,"

"hanya mengambil tantangan untuk tidak melakukan interaksi satu sama lain selama dua bulan demi hadiah pergi _travelling_ ke 4 negara. Untuk itu, mohon pengertiannya."

* * *

 **a/n** : ODOROITAKA!?

Bukan pertama kalinya bikin fanfik crack gak jelas macam gini, sih. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bikin yang awal-awalnya terasa angsty tapi akhir-akhirannya macam jengkol.

Ok maaf malah bikin ooc soalnya saya stress berat, writerblock, important girl apa kabar ntar lama-lama jadi important grill. Terus akhir-akhir ini juga keranjingan main tkrb demi apa hidup gue surem amat.

Kok gue bikin fic inasure selalu ada kata importantnya why

Yak terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca! Merasa terjebak, nggak? Oh, nggak? Oke saya gagal...

Btw soal surat yang dimasukin loker: isinya cuma berkisar 'gue ngakak jir sama respon orang orang sekitar' 'anjir ah sebenernya gak kuat tapi lebih gak kuat sama respon orang lain help' ((pls ooc sangat)) tapi dibacanya pas tantangannya udah selese.

 **[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
